ftmagazinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Umnei
Welcome Welcome to the magazine, Nei-chan!!!! This is the site where you will publish your article. If you have any further inquiries, I'm always available to help. :3 And if I'm not, any of your fellow writers can help you. OK Umy so after playing around in flash and photoshop for 2 hours and failing differently various times, I've finally comed up with a base for your logo. this is the swf file. Just wanted to show you because when I get done with it its going to be a gif file and the quality will drop heaviliy. :/ 03:51, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Well Umy, here you go. Hope you like it. 04:33, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User talk:Relikz page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Relikz (talk) 08:47, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I'll get it to you soon 20:29, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok Umy here you go: 22:31, December 28, 2013 (UTC) its not really last minute.. still have 3 days ~ 22:52, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Podcast Hey, the internet in my house went down and since I dunno when it's coming back, I won't be able to do the podcast. Since I guess you guys don't wanna delay it, go ahead and find someone to fill in. The code for the last poll is on my test wiki so get it from there. Sorry about this. I volunteer as tribute!!!! If its today. 17:57, December 30, 2013 (UTC) You can fix it yourself you know ;P 21:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh haha thx 22:47, January 1, 2014 (UTC) whoops sorry forgot. you shoulve told me last month >_> 18:29, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Megaview Pick at least two characters!!! ;Enjoying the New Year? :A: ;What would you like for Shinji Takeuchi (the new character designer) to modify? :A: ;Tell me who is/was your biggest crush? :A: ;When was the last time you cried? :A: ;If Fairy Tail was a school-type manga, what role would you take on? :A: Example for last question: Leader of the Softball team. 00:04, January 31, 2014 (UTC) You can pick anyone you want~ :) 00:14, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! :D 13:25, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Just uploading to the ft wiki should be fine. 17:46, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Cool 21:31, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Interview Just go here, pick the next available spot, put your name and answer the questions. :) 04:22, February 28, 2014 (UTC) DONE 11:50, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Cool. So all the images are already in the wiki? 16:32, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Cool 18:56, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Interview Yeah, just... 02:39, March 28, 2014 (UTC) looks great!!! 23:23, March 31, 2014 (UTC) FI Again 16:59, May 1, 2014 (UTC) gotcha *stares at your avatar for a good whole minute* 20:47, September 21, 2014 (UTC) XD 22:07, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Nav I read your article/comic (which was nice, btw) so I assume that means you didn't quit? Rai removed your username from the wiki navigation here but should I put it back up? Umneilicious Just got finished reading Umneilicious.... IT WAS AWESOME!!!!! GREAT IDEA, NEI-CHAN! >:D Hello Go here, biotch! >:D NATSU Yo! How would you describe Natsu in 3 words? 19:36,10/25/2014 What's up, bitches! Just reminding you all that the magazine must be published on the 31st. We all have different timezones, so to avoid any issues try to have your articles done by the 30th. And once again, don't be afraid to incorporate Halloween into your articles. :P Interview Come hither! Lucy Describe Lucy in 3 words pls and thank you ;D 08:56,11/30/2014 Articles Hey everyone, I know it's the holidays and everyone is busy but if possible please try to get your articles done by today or tomorrow. I would've reminded you whores earlier, but I forgot. >_> Also, immediately above this message, if I'm not mistaken, Raven left you guys a message. Be sure to read it. :D Hai, hai! >:D Come hither! Come hither! :P Articles Hey whores, just reminding you guys to do your articles if you haven't already done so. We publish in a little over two days on New Year's eve. Also, keep in mind to try your best to include a Christmas/New Year's theme. Yo! 3 words to describe Santa plz ;D 11:49,12/29/2014 :Yo dawwwg, come here now. :D Fairy Interview You know what to do. :P React to this! Hey, dude. I've got an article this month that I'm testing the waters on. I may or may not continue depending on feedback. Do me a favor and go here. Everyone has different questions. Write your answer in the appropriate user box. You've got 10 days before we have to publish. Thanks in advance. Go. Erza 3 words for her pls 11:32,2/27/2015 Guesstimate I need a guesstimate on when your article(s) will be completed. Mine will be finished in a matter of hours. :P Another reaction Hey dude. When you get the chance, go here. Articles Hey whores, it's about that time again. Just reminding you to get your articles done. :3 Fairy Interview March Let's go. 3 words For Wendy pls 15:48,3/29/2015 Re:March Thanks sexeh!!! *goes to read Umneilicious* *sees no funny comic* AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ Okay, those are hilarious!! So they kinda make up for it I s'pose. :D April Go here. Mirfanda4Life Hey everyone, please get your articles done ASAP. I would like to actually get this magazine published on time. No excuses biotches!!! Fairy I. April Also this. Hey guys! I want everyone to finish their articles by the 26th. That way we can publish on time without any hiccups. Also, when doing your articles, please try to make them as good and as detailed as possible. For the past couple of issues, we've had some issues with missing articles and getting the mag published on time, and I'd like for this issue to be a great issue. In addition, this is Mashima's birth month so please make some reference to that in your article if possible. And to the two or three douchebags who either don't have signatures or have signatures that link to their userpage and not their talk page, for the sake of the rest of us, please fix this you dirty ass monkeys! :D :Go vote here pl0x. Move your vote template to where you want it and put your thoughts.-- Fairy Interview May Go here. Juvia You know what to do ;D 09:43,5/24/2015 May Time to react. Articles Hey whores, just reminding you that I'd like all the articles done by tomorrow so we can publish the magazine on its proper time this month. Also, we, and by "we" I mean Reli, are going to create a Happy Birthday ad page, so if you haven't found anyway to incorporate a Happy Birthday message or theme into your article, there is no need. :Nah, I know his birthday was on the third. Didn't you read my first message, lol? :D Gray I have to finish my article early this time, so y'all hoes better send me 3 words soon >_> 09:23,6/3/2015 June Since I was out of work, I did the set up for the June interview. Take care of it by the end of the month. BA Hades vs Jellal place your vote--